Revelation
by Shortsnout
Summary: The end of days is now, Voldemort has won the World is in ruins. For Severus Snape all hope is lost, Harry Potter is suspected dead leaving behind a legacy of doom. But does Severus have within his grasp the key to salvation?


**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or films, and in no way am I receiving money for this Fanfiction._

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

The war was over.

The dark had triumphed and shadows now walked the land freely. The light of hope had been eclipsed by the hatred of darkness. Voldemort had won despite the blood shed and sacrifices the light had made. It had al been in vain.

Hogwarts was gone, a smouldering ruin left for all to see. Hogsmead was decimated no ruins left for any to pick over. The ministry of Magic was no longer a refuge or a place of fairness, were those who entered could be assured a fair trial. Any who entered were condemned, disposed of in such a way that people awaiting their own trial could hear their agony.

Dumbledore was dead, the strong phoenix in charge of the light. Age seemed not to touch him, fear did not affect him, but the hatred of Voldemort made him fall. Muggles were slaughtered, now none were native to Britain. But for Severus the worse thing about all this was that Harry Potter was dead, and with him so was the chance of salvation.

Severus sat upon something that was once considered a chair within a room that was not fit for human inhabitation. But it kept him safe, kept him hidden. The walls were splattered with mould and the cold air continuously flowed through the cracks leaving his hands blue and numb.

The floor boards beneath his feet were broken and splintered, which Severus had to be mindful of. Only one of his feet had something protecting them. Shoes were hard to come by. If you came across a corpse the shoes were usually the first to go.

But this was his home. This broken down cottage with two little rooms was something Severus Snape called home. Pulling his blanket closer around his bony shoulders Severs tried to conserve some heat but could not warm his internal chill.

The Malfoy's used to be in hiding with him, but now only the ghosts of their memories kept him company during the day. Lucius it seemed had not been as close to his wife or his son as people were lead to believe. They were the first he betrayed to get on the new Lords good side. Had he succeeded? Severus knew not.

Severus hearing a noise pulled himself up slowly drawing out his wand. Within his mirror he could see his darkened eyes darting about wildly. It was a shame he had just gotten used to this place and was reluctant to leave it. The noise revealed a rat and Severus smiled. It seemed he could have dinner tonight.

Picking up the corpse to use later he caught himself in the mirror again and this time didn't draw away. The time in hiding hadn't been kind to him, as he could see a translucent man staring back at him. Sometimes he did not recognize himself. His skin was taunt covering protruding cheek bones and lacked colour, more so then it did two years ago when he had been healthy.

Everything that had been important to him he had lost when he had been revealed as a spy. He always thought that when Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters found out he would stand tall like a man and face death head on. But when standing there with all those murderous faces staring at you and then realising these were his final moments on Earth, he did not have the courage to face his fears and so he had fled.

Voldemort had let him go cackling with glee. Only proving cruelty was the feeling strongest within him. Severus could never get the sound out of his head. The laughter echoed around his head whilst he was trying to sleep, only reminding him of what a coward he was.

Man was not the word Severus would use for him now. Voldemort was not far from a God, a living Immortal on Earth. When Harry had died everything that was good had been shattered. The Muggle borns and Half Bloods that were not hunted down were in hiding, but they were just the living dead. No one had a chance against Voldemort and the Purey's as they were crudely dubbed by those who were left.

Granger had been alive last he heard, but rumours never held much truth. Granger and Weasley were the most sought after targets, they knew of the weaknesses that Harry had been trying to exploit but as they were only children it didn't bode well. Yes Severus thought they were probably dead.

Severus always told Dumbledore not to place to much hope in a mere boy. Even if he was the chosen one. There should have been another way, a plan B in case Harry could not fulfil his destiny. No one listened to the "traitor" though; no everyone was content to let the hope for the world rest on one person.

Was he really surprised it had ended this way?

Yes because Severus had believed in Harry too.

However Severus was not going to let it affect his life. He was living one day at a time and believing everyday was his last he did all the things he was afraid to do before.

Before he was too scared to indulge himself with food or drink or even having sex. So scared was he that he would mess up his role and be blamed for the doom that could befall the planet. Now it was too late. Doom was around every corner and it had nothing to do with his actions.

Severus had been a good spy he reassured himself stroking his hand in comfort. "A good spy. A loyal spy." He repeated to himself. No other voices joined him in his comfort he must have been alone today. Usually the voice of someone spoke to him inside his head.

He banged his head with his palm; he had to stop it, his lovers had told him he was going insane being all alone. Oh yes Severus had lovers now, to many to deal with.

Every night he stole out and went to a bar hidden to all those of pure blood, where the Outcasts were hiding. Here he engaged in meaningless sex sometimes with females and sometimes even with males. He could divulge in the sensations of the flesh and forget the damnation surrounding them.

Other times he only participated in conversation to keep his mind stimulated then he would drink often until he passed out, then after any of these situations he would awake on the cold streets ready to live out another day.

In some ways he was a freer man now then he had ever been. Death still loomed over head as it had for the majority of his life, but now he did what he wanted consequences be damned. When he was not forgetting his miserable existence either in orgasm or drink he was here with only the spiders as friends.

Severus was sure the spiders mocked him though and was slightly distrustful of them. Selfish creatures that hid food from him, if he had enough he would have shared it with them. They never spoke properly to him either, they only spoke in hushed whispers to each other, and plotting his death he was sure.

The sky was expanding with stars; he could see it through the hole in his roof. Night had swiftly approached signalling it was time for Severus to leave. Leave so he could forget himself within the pleasures of the night.

TBC

_Let me know what you think._


End file.
